Metamorphmagus
by merwhopotterlock
Summary: Alexandria Greystaff is as normal as can be. That is, if normal constitutes being a young witch and metamorphmagus attending Hogwarts in the same year as the famous Harry Potter. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing in this story except for my OCs. The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.**

**This is my first fanfic, thought I'd give it a try.**

**Chapter 1**

September 1st was as normal as any other day could be. That was, normal for everyone other than the witches and wizards of Great Britain. For them, it was the start of a new term at Hogwarts.

"Mum! Why can't I go?" Ten-year-old Magnus Greystaff tugged on the sleeve of his mother. He was short for his age, with messy brown hair that covered his hazel eyes, which were currently busy watching his sister push a trolley with her trunk and owl.

Mrs Amalthea Greystaff looked down to her son and chuckled. He had inherited her impatience and short stature, but not her golden curls and stormy eyes. Magnus' looks could be attributed to her husband, Mr Prometheus Greystaff, who looked almost identical to his son. "Magnus," she said, "you're only ten. Alex is already eleven and can attend school." Upon seeing his crestfallen face however, she quickly added, "You'll be able to go next year, Magnus."

The family made their way across the platform, towards the ticket barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Remember what I said Alex," Mr Greystaff said just as they stopped. "Don't be afraid. Just head towards the barrier, and go at a run if you're nervous." The ginger girl nodded, and started running. For a moment, it seemed like she would collide with the wall, but she instead disappeared into it. The rest of the family followed, and they emerged onto the platform.

A scarlet steam engine stood next to the bustling platform. A sign above read _Hogwarts Express _and an iron archway stood where the ticket barrier ought have been. Everywhere you looked, there were parents saying goodbye to children who promised to write during the school year, friends catching up on the summer, and cats and owls looking onto the scene as trunks and other possessions were moved around.

The family of four stood on the platform, the two children gazing on in amazement at the scene before them. Magnus turned to his older sister. "Promise you'll write to me?"

"Of course!" replied Alex. "You're my favourite brother."

"I'm you're only brother."

"I know. And boy, I'm gonna miss you, little bro. C'mere." Alex bent down and pulled him into a hug. "I'll write to you as much as I can Magnus. Twice a day if you want me to. Good?"

"Yeah." His eyes started to glisten as Alex pulled away from the hug.

"Hey," she said, her voice softening. "Don't cry Magnus. I'll be home for Christmas! Meantime, I'll write to you." Her brother sniffled and nodded.

Their parents, who had been watching the exchange between the siblings, started to make their way over. "You better make your way onto the train before it leaves without you."

"I know, dad. I'll write to you two also."

"I'll be expecting your letters Alex."

Mrs Greystaff, who had been silent the whole time started to speak. "Be good Alex! Don't be ashamed of who you are, and know that your father and I will always support you. And remember, if you need anything, just owl us."

"Thanks mum." Alex smiled as she picked up her trunk and cage. A whistle suddenly sounded.

"Hurry on Alex!" cried her mother.

She started to head towards the train and glanced back to her family. They were all waving goodbye at her as she clambered onto the train. Alex had barely got on when the train started to move. "Remember, make new friends and be nice to people. No boyfriends!" her mother called after her.

"I'll be fine mum. I promise. I'll see you in winter," she shouted to her. She watched as Magnus ran after the train until there was no more platform left to do so. Soon, she could no longer see him.

The bustling and laughing on the train reminded her where she was as she suddenly realized she didn't have a compartment. Alex walked down the corridor, glancing into every compartment she passed. But all were full.

She had nearly given up hope when she spotted one nearly empty compartment. The sole occupant was a boy, a first year like her. He had cropped blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Can I sit here?" Alex questioned. "Everywhere else is taken."

Startled, he looked up to see her standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Of course," he replied. "I'm Nick." She seated herself across from him, shoving her trunk away as she did.

"I'm Alex. It's short for Alexandria."

Silence dominated their compartment. "Are you a Weasley?" he asked, finally gathering the courage to talk to her. Alex cocked her head to the side, as if asking him to clarify. "I mean you have ginger hair, and I thought-"

She interrupted him before he could say any more. "Oh! It's ginger? Must have done that wrong, sorry. Hold on." Alex screwed her eyes up as if trying to remember something long forgotten. Suddenly, her hair became short, barely below her ears, and was no longer ginger. Instead, it was a black as dark as midnight, and her eyes were a piercing gold. "That's much better," she exclaimed, looking at her reflection in the window.

"Wow! How do you do that?" Nick's blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as he gazed on in wonder.

"I'm a metamorphmagus. That means I can change my appearance at will," Alex replied, amused by the wonder evident in his face.

"Can I be one?"

"Sorry. We're rare because we are born with this. You can't learn it or anything like that." Nick's face fell, but before she had a chance to say something, their compartment door opened, revealing a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" Her voice was bossy as she asked them this. Both shook their heads. "Oh well. Neville lost his and I'm helping him look for it. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Nick."

"Alex."

"Well, I better get going. Tell me if you see a toad. Pleasure meeting you," Hermione said, already opening the door. She left, leaving them in silence. Alex opened her mouth to speak, but the compartment door opened yet again. This time, it wasn't Hermione. Instead, a pale blonde boy stood in the doorway, flanked by two larger, unpleasant looking boys.

"Can we help you with something?" Nick asked, glancing at the three boys.

"Is it true that you're Harry Potter?" the pale boy asked, a slight interest shown on his face.

"I think you've got the wrong compartment," Alex told him. She frowned and tried to rack her brains. The blonde boy seemed familiar.

"These two," he said, gesturing behind him, "are Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Alex suddenly knew why his name was so familiar. His family was one of the many pure-blooded families that had supported You-Know-Who.

Nick didn't notice all the thoughts going through her head. "I'm Nick Holloway," he said, introducing himself.

His introduction shook Alex out of her thoughts, and she quickly did the same. "I'm Alex Greystaff." A spark of recognition came into Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"You're from one of the old pure-blood families aren't you?" he said. "You can certainly do better than _his _company. I can help with making friends with the _right _sort of wizards."

"I think I'll be fine without your help," Alex said, staring him down as she did so. "You should leave now."

"I don't think we'll be doing any such thing. Will we boys?" He looked towards Crabbe and Goyle, and they both shook their heads. Alex screwed up her eyes in concentration. She grew taller and her golden eyes intimidating. Malfoy visibly gulped. "We'll be leaving now!" he squeaked, already out of the compartment. As soon as they left, Alex reverted back to her normal height, and her eyes softened.

"Thanks," Nick quietly said, not looking at her.

"For what?"

"For not leaving me once you realized I was muggle-born."

Alex laughed. "You clearly don't know me if you think I'm not going to be friends with you just because of that." She cracked a grin, which Nick returned.

"So, what's your family like?" Nick asked, finally deciding that he liked Alex.

"My mum and dad are both wizards. Mum was in Ravenclaw and dad was in Gryffindor. I've got a younger brother, Magnus. He can be annoying sometimes, but most of the time he's pretty sweet. My grandmother on my dad's side was a metamorphmagus. What about your family?" Alex had as much interest in his family as he had in hers. He was the first friend she had made that was her own age. Most of her other friends were at least two years older.

"I have an older brother, Thomas, in Gryffindor, so it was much of a surprise when my letter came. My dad is a policeman, and my mum is a teacher. They want me to be in Gryffindor like my brother, but I don't know what house I want to be in. Do you?"

"Nah," she said with a grin. "I have a feeling grandfather would be disappointed if I didn't get into Ravenclaw though. He says I have the brains, but I'm fine with any house."

They talked for a while. Alex taught Nick about quidditch, and he taught her about football. Time passed, and it was soon half-past twelve. A smiling woman opened their compartment door. "Anything off the cart, dears?" she asked. Both occupants jumped up. They bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Cauldron Cakes.

They were having a great time swapping stories and Chocolate Frog cards, trying different flavours of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and laughing at each other's antics. Soon, it was dark outside and the train became slowing down. They swapped their muggle jackets in favour of their black robes. The train came completely to a stop, and they looked at each other.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

**A/N: Like I said, this is my first fanfic. Reviews would be deeply appreciated. Not that you HAVE to leave one, but it would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like I said last chapter, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I know the ending last chapter was a bit cheesy. Bear with me here.**

**Chapter 2**

The train finally stopped. One look at Nick was all Alex needed to see that he was just as nervous as she was. They stepped out to join the bustling crowd on the platform. There was a jumble of students whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Most of the first years looked like they were about to hurl from nervousness. A few, like Malfoy, showed no trace of the same anxiousness that their fellow students felt.

A large lantern appeared over the students, and a booming voice called, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Alex, along with all the other first years, made their way to the speaker. He was large, twice the height of a regular man, and at least five times as large. His face was hidden behind his long hair and beard, which were extraordinarily messy.

"Who's that?" asked Alex, directing her question to Nick.

"That's Hagrid," he said. "My brother says that he's the gamekeeper for Hogwarts."

"C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid's voice boomed as he led them down a steep, narrow path. "Yeh'll get yer first sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid told them, "jus' round this bend here."

There were many gasps of wonder as they caught sight of the school. They were near a great lake and a mountain could be seen in the distance. Upon that mountain was a castle of great size. Its many windows sparkled gold, and the towers pierced the night sky.

Hagrid pointed to boats near the shore. "No more'n four to a boat!" he called, already clambering into his. Alex and Nick claimed a boat, followed by a Hannah Abbot and Terry Boot.

"Everyone in?" asked Hagrid. "Right then-FORWARD!" At his last word, all the boats began moving at once. It was dead silent. Everyone was in awe of the huge castle looming before him or her. "Heads down!" Hagrid yelled, as they reached the cliff where Hogwarts stood on. They bent their heads as they passed under strands of ivy that effectively hid the hole in the cliff. A dark tunnel led them to an underground harbour where they got out of their boats.

After the toad that Hermione had been inquiring about was found and returned to the owner, they followed Hagrid up stone steps that led to an enormous, oak door. "Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?" asked Hagrid before he knocked three times on the door.

The door opened, and there stood a woman. She was tall and black-haired, and had emerald green robes on. Her eyes took in the first years in such a way that made it clear that she would not tolerate any foolishness.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She fully opened the door to reveal the entrance hall, which was lit by the numerous torches that lined the walls. A marble staircase led up to the other floors. Voices could be heard from a door on the right, which meant that the rest of the school had arrived before them. Instead of going in, however, they were led to a room off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, addressing them all. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The-" It was at this point that Alex stopped listening to her. She had just caught sight of a black-haired boy standing near her. Alex nudged Nick, and he looked to where she was looking. Both looked at each other, then back to the boy. They were in the same year as _Harry Potter?_ Neither could believe it.

They were shaken out of their thoughts when Professor McGonagall left them. Alex looked around. Everyone, even Malfoy, seemed terrified. Nobody was talking except the girl they had met, Hermione. She was whispering all the spells she had learnt and trying to decide which she would need. Alex wished she would stop.

Suddenly, a scream came from behind. Alex spun around to see what caused the scream, but was relieved that it was only twenty or so ghosts that had come from the back wall. They seemed to be arguing, but stopped when one of them noticed the first years.

They gathered around the students until a voice called out, "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." It was Professor McGonagall. "Now, form a line and follow me."

Alex got in line behind Hermione, with Nick following her. They walked out of the room and through a pair of double doors that led to the Great Hall.

As soon as they walked into the hall, her breath was taken away. Thousands of candles floating in the air lit the hall and the four tables underneath. The top table was were all the teachers sat, and was where the first years were led. Students, as well as teachers and ghosts were staring at them from all around. Above them was a black ceiling spotted with stars. In front of her, Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Her attention was drawn from the ceiling as Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of them. On it, was a dirty, patched-up wizard's hat. Everyone was staring at it. There was silence, and then the hat began to sing.

Applause erupted around them as the Sorting Hat finished the song. It bowed to all the tables, then became still once again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The girl with blonde pigtails that was in the same boat as her put the hat on, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered as she sat down.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Susan ran to sit next to Hannah as the table on the right cheered yet again.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time, the table second from the left clapped.

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

Her heart sped up as more names were called. What if she didn't belong in any house? What if everything was just a big mistake? The idea was horrifying and Alex only wanted to crawl in a corner.

Finally, they reached the letter g. "Granger, Hermione!" The girl from the train ran up and thrust the hat on her head. Alex wished she could be her; she didn't seem nervous at all, only excited.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_THUMP-THUMP_

_THUMP-THUMP_

_THUMP-THUMP_

"Greystaff, Alexandria!" Alex took deep breaths to calm her heart rate. You'll be fine, she thought. Completely and utterly fine. The whole school is definitely _not _watching you. Nope. Totally not. Calm down. Calm down Alex.

She looked over to where Nick was, and he encouragingly smiled at her. Alex headed towards the top table, put the hat on her head, and sat down.

"Let's see," said a small voice. "Where to put you? Difficult decision. You have intelligence and cunning, that's for sure. Perhaps Ravenclaw or Slytherin? There's courage too, and plenty of it too. Gryffindor would surely suit you better. Yet your kindness stands out. You would fit in at Hufflepuff. It seems that most metamorphmagi end up in Hufflepuff for some reason. Well, it best be HUFFLEPUFF!" This last word was shouted to the whole school.

Alex took off the hat and headed towards the Hufflepuff table. They were cheering, and a few got up to hug her as she found her way to a seat next to a brown-haired girl with a prefect badge on her chest.

"Congratulations," the prefect said. "I'm Nicole Clarice, Hufflepuff prefect."

"Alexandria Greystaff."

"I know," she said with a smile on her face, turning back to watch the Sorting Ceremony.

A couple other people were called up, until Professor McGonagall shouted, "Holloway, Nick!"

A nervous looking Nick crossed the distance to the hat, and put it on his head. Alex crossed her fingers. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

She got up and applauded with the rest of her house as Nick made his way over. When he finally reached her, Alex pulled him into a hug. "We're in the same house!" Alex happily cried.

"Boy are we lucky," he responded, taking a seat beside her. Nicole introduced herself to him and they redirected their attention to the Sorting, where Malfoy had been called up. Immediately after touching his head, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

The table to their right burst into applause as Malfoy joined his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

Name after name was called until Professor McGonagall finally called, "Potter, Harry!" The effect was immediate. Whispers spread like a wildfire as the black-haired boy headed to the Sorting Hat.

"_Potter_?"

"As in _the _Harry Potter?"

As soon as the hat dropped, everyone stopped. There was a tense silence as each house waited to see which one of the four were lucky enough to get _Harry Potter_ in their house. The tension kept building until the hat opened its brim. Everyone was on the edge of his or her seats.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table to the left jumped up and cheered, giving the loudest cheer yet. Hufflepuff house respectfully clapped while the other two looked sullen that they didn't have him. The Weasley twins could be heard chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

As soon as everyone quieted down, the remaining three people were sorted. Turpin, Lisa was a Ravenclaw, a tall, ginger boy named Ron went to Gryffindor, and Zabini, Blaise became a Slytherin.

The Sorting Ceremony was finally over, and Alex could breathe again.

**A/N: Next chapter is the feast and beyond. Reviews for this chapter would be **_**highly **_**appreciated! Merwhopotterlock out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a bit late. My laptop has this stupid habit of turning itself off, and it's been doing that for every minute for two days. I really need to check that out. Again, sorry for the late update.**

**I'm sure you've got it by now, but if you haven't, I don't own Harry Potter. I do own my OCs though. They are mine, and mine only.**

**Chapter 3**

Professor Dumbledore stood up and beamed at all the students. "Welcome!" said he. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down, and everybody clapped, but the newer students looked at each other in bewilderment.

A few moments after the professor was seated, a variety of foods appeared on the golden plates. They were piled sky-high with food: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and even mint humbugs. It was a feast.

"So," Nicole began, "what are your stories?"

Nick was first in answering her question. "I'm a muggle-born," he said hesitantly, afraid that someone might object. When no one reacted, he continued, repeating what he had said to Alex earlier. "My older brother, Thomas, is in Gryffindor, so it wasn't a shock that I was a wizard also. Mum is a teacher, and dad is a policeman." He finished his story, looking around.

Alex went next when it was apparent no one else was going to. "I'm Alex. It's short for Alexandria. I've got a younger brother named Magnus, who is coming here next year. Both of my parents work for the Ministry."

"If you don't mind me asking, which departments do they work for?" This question came from a rather tall third year boy. His brown eyes were kind and his features handsome.

"Um, my mum works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. My dad's an Auror. "

"Greystaff right?" the third year asked. Alex nodded. "My dad works in the same department as your mum. I've heard him mention her once or twice. I'm Cedric Diggory." He held out his hand.

She shook his hand, reintroducing herself. "Alex Greystaff, but you already knew that." Her comment earned her a smile.

"What about you?" asked Nicole, looking at a girl with ginger hair.

"My name's Susan. Susan Bones. My aunt is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and my whole family has been in Hufflepuff."

"All in Hufflepuff?" a voice asked. Alex turned to find the source, and saw the Fat Friar, the ghost of Hufflepuff, rise out of the table. "That's an admirable thing, you know. I was in Hufflepuff myself," he proudly said, as he floated over to another part of the table where two first year boys were talking.

Their conversation turned away from their families and onto other subjects. Alex and Cedric were arguing about which team was better, Puddlemere United or the Tornadoes. Susan watched on as Nick and Nicole discovered they both supported Manchester United. Alex had just gotten to explain the many great beaters that had come from Puddlemere United when the food faded and the puddings appeared.

It was nothing like Alex had ever seen. Blocks of ice cream of every flavour, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding….

"Sweet tooth?" Nick asked.

"How'd you know?"

He chuckled, saying, "You have the same look my brother has when he looks at anything sweet. Frankly, I'm surprised all his teeth haven't fallen out yet."

Alex rolled her eyes at his last comment, and grabbed a chocolate éclair. The conversation turned to teachers and lessons.

"That," Nicole said, pointing to a short, curly-haired teacher, "is Professor Sprout, our head of house. She teaches Herbology, which is why our common-room is filled with plants of every kind. It's impossible to not be good at Herbology in our house.

"Over there next to the one in the purple turban is Professor Snape. He teaches Potions. Try not to get on his bad side though. He favours his own house, Slytherin. You could say that he's prejudiced against the other houses. Particularly Gryffindor for some reason.

"That one with the purple turban? He's Professor Quirrell, and he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts. I wonder how long he's going to last. All our D.A.D.A. teachers have only lasted a year.

"You've met Professor McGonagall, of course. She's strict, and doesn't favour anyone, not even Gryffindor, her own house. Her subject is Transfiguration, one of the hardest."

Nicole went on like this for a while, describing each teacher on the top table. After she was finished, Alex, Nick, and Susan bombarded her and Cedric with questions.

"Exactly how hard is Transfiguration?" asked a worried looking Susan.

Cedric answered her. "It shouldn't be that hard for you guys just yet. You'll be starting with matches first, but it gets harder as the years pass. Trust me."

"How are we even supposed to find our way through the school?" questioned Nick, remembering how Thomas had told him of the numerous moving staircases, each different. A hundred and forty-two to be exact.

"Don't look so worried Nick," chuckled Nicole. "Just ask the Fat Friar or Nearly Headless Nick." Nick raised his eyebrows at this. "They'll be nice enough to point you in the right direction." She directed their attention to the table on the far corner, to the left of where the Ravenclaws were sitting. They could see a ghost in a ruff floating about the Gryffindor table.

"If you want to get in his good graces, though," added Cedric, "don't call him Nearly Headless Nick. He prefers Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

This line of questioning went on until the puddings also disappeared. The chatter faded as everyone directed his or her attention to Professor Dumbledore once more as he stood up.

"Ahem-just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Alex, along with Nick, turned to Nicole in alarm. "He's joking, right?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, actually. He usually tells us why, but he didn't tell us this time, not even us prefects," answered Nicole, looking at the Professor in concern.

"And now," he continued, "before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He flicked his wand, and a long golden ribbon flew out. It rose above the tables, and twisted into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune, and off we go!"

And the whole school started to sing:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The sound of singing faded until only two Gryffindors, the Weasley twins, were left singing to an extremely slow funeral march. Professor Dumbledore conducted what left they had to sing, and then began clapping.

"Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Students started filing out of the Great Hall. A fifth year Hufflepuff prefect got up, shouting along the table, "First years! First years follow me!"

"C'mon," said Nicole. "Better get going before he leaves us."

They walked out of the Great Hall, where all the students were gathering. Instead of heading up the marble staircase, however, the Hufflepuff first years were led to a door just to the right. Behind it was a flight of stone steps that opened up into a stone corridor lit with many torches, and decorated with paintings of food. It wasn't dark and gloomy like Alex had expected it to be; instead, it seemed bright and cheerful.

"Don't be alarmed if some of the plants in the common-room dance or try to talk to you. It's perfectly normal," said Nicole.

They reached the end of the corridor, and the prefect called their attention to him. He then proceeded to explain how to get into the Hufflepuff Basement. After he finished, the first years clambered into the common-room. The sight that greeted them was astonishing.

The Hufflepuff Basement was circular in shape. In fact, it seemed as if most of the items in the common-room were round. The ceiling was low, and round windows circling around the upper parts of the walls let in the starlight. Alex was sure that in the daylight, sunshine would be able to stream through the windows, lighting the common-room. Copper burners hanging from the ceiling currently lit the room, creating a warm, earthly feeling. Plants of every variety hung from the ceiling, walls, and windowsills. One plant hanging from the ceiling was currently holding a conversation with a second year girl. Yellow and black were prominent colours, and decorated the over-stuffed sofas and chairs, most of which surrounded a large, crackling fire. Round, wooden doors with copper knobs were scattered all over the place.

A portrait of Helga Hufflepuff sat above a honey-coloured mantelpiece decorated with badgers. She gave a warm, welcoming smile, and said, "Welcome to Hufflepuff house!" A blonde boy with an upturned nose gave a laugh at this. Alex glared at him, and he arrogantly smiled. "I hope you will all enjoy your school year."

"Congratulations!" The first years turned to see the prefect from earlier. "I'm prefect Gabriel Truman, and I'm delighted to welcome you to HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE!

"This is our common-room, the Hufflepuff Basement. You may have noticed the plants hanging everywhere, courtesy of our head of house, Professor Pomona Sprout. The windows just above you let in sunlight during the day, and offer a view of rippling grass and dandelions. The common-room was built to be welcoming, which I hope you will soon find is true for both it and our house.

"Over there," he said, pointing to one of the doors to the right, "is a tunnel that leads to the dormitory for the girls. On the opposite side," he continued, this time pointing to one of the doors to the left, "is the dormitory for the boys. And with that, I leave you with a goodnight!"

Alex followed Susan and three other girls to one of the circular doors, and clambered into the dormitory. She collapsed right onto the bed after changing, too tired and full to notice what the dormitory was like. This, she thought, was going to be the best year of her life.

**A/N: I just noticed that Nick and Nicole sound very similar. Oops. **

**And to those of you wondering (and that's like none of you), I'm a Hufflepuff. I do know how to get into the Hufflepuff common-room, but I didn't put how to get inside in this because it's the best kept secret. No one has broken in in the last thousand years. I know, you guys can look on the web, but I'm still not going to tell you. So, I'm gonna skip how they get in every time they enter the common-room.**

**Anyway….. Reviews would be received with the **_**deepest gratitude.**_** Just sayin'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys, I've been busy the last few days. Anyway, here is the new chapter!**

**Oh, and I still don't own Harry Potter. Hasn't changed at all.**

**Chapter 4**

Alex awoke to sunlight streaming into the round windows in the dormitory. Her four-poster bed was covered with a quilt, and nestled halfway in a nook in the wall. A bronze lamp sat near her head, and the yellow curtains were draped over the foot of the bed. Bronze burners were scattered around the walls to prevent cold feet. At the foot of the bed was her trunk, along with a cage for her screech owl, Aella, who was currently in the Owlery.

She headed down the tunnel outside her dormitory to the bathroom, where she changed into her new uniform. Alex looked into the mirror. Her hair was still a short, choppy, black, and her eyes the usual gold.

Nick was sitting on one of the yellow and black sofas when she entered the common-room with her bag in hand.

"Help me, will you? I can't get up. The furniture is trying to eat me!" Nick said, trying to get up as he did so. He only succeeded in sinking himself in the sea of yellow further.

Alex rolled her eyes, and then pulled him up. "Thanks!" he gratefully said, smoothing out his robes. The two headed out and into the kitchen corridor.

"Why didn't tell them that you were…well…"

"And get all the unwanted attention? I think I'd prefer it if they didn't know."

"Won't Malfoy tell everyone? He's already seen what you can do. And how are you going to explain the eyes?"

"Ah. I completely forgot about that. I'll think of something. Probably."

"Right. Anyway, how do you think lessons are gonna be like?" They conversed until they reached the Great Hall and the sound of forks scraping against plates.

Alex had just finished her plate of toast when Professor Sprout came around, handing out their timetables. Their first lesson was charms.

They had surprising been able to find their way around the various staircases, and arrived in the Charms classroom. There, they seated themselves next to Susan and Hannah.

The class jumped when "Abott, Hannah!" was called. A tiny man at the front of the room was standing on a large pile of books with a parchment paper in his hand. It was Professor Flitwick.

After the professor finished calling roll, he started the lesson. "The first thing," he squeaked, "we will be learning is the Wand-Lighting Charm. It is a relatively easy spell, so there should be no risk of a fire. Who can tell me what this charm can be used for, besides as a source of light?"

The hand of a haughty-looking Ravenclaw boy shot up. "Yes, Mr Incassum?"

"The Wand-Lighting Charm is used to cast votes in the government and repel incorporeal beings such as the Gytrash."

"Very good! Five points to Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw boy beamed proudly as his partner clasped him on his back. "Now the incantation for this spell is lumos. Say this while creating a single counter-clockwise loop with your wand. To extinguish, use the Wand-Extinguishing Charm. Say nox while moving your wand in a swift flick. Now off you go to practise!"

Professor Flitwick walked around the classroom as the students practised. "Lumos!" Nick said, his wand tip turning a pearly-white.

"A bit more concentration into that spell, Mr Holloway," squeaked the professor. "Let me see you do it, Miss Greystaff."

Alex nervously gripped her wand. "Lumos!" Her wand tip turned a lemon-yellow.

"Very good!"

Over on the opposite table, the Ravenclaw boy was gripping his wand, which was an angry scarlet at the tip. Several other students also had the same problem.

"Don't put in too much effort into it, Mr Incassum, or you'll end up with a scarlet light! Moderation is the key," Professor Flitwick said. "Try again."

He extinguished his wand, and tried the charm again. "Lumos!" The light from his wand was still scarlet.

"Miss Greystaff, if you could demonstrate to Mr Incassum how to do the Wand-Lighting Charm correctly."

Alex, who had been watching the exchange, turned pink. "Lumos!" A lemon-yellow glow emitted.

"Five points to Hufflepuff!" Professor Flitwick beamed. "Look at the time! Mr Incassum, extra homework for you. Don't worry; I only want a five-inch essay on how you were doing it wrong. Remember everyone, to practise everyday. Head on to your next class, now!"

The class filed out, the Ravenclaw boy scowling at her as he passed. His friend was mercilessly teasing him.

"You were outshined by a Hufflepuff, Iratum! Oh, imagine that! So much for being put in Ravenclaw, eh?"

"Shut up Peter!"

Peter put up his hands in mock surrender.

Alex turned away from watching their conversation. "What's our next subject?"

"Oh god," groaned Nick. "We've got History of Magic."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Just you wait."

They were waiting outside the classroom when a sudden whispering started. People were on tiptoe, trying to get a good look at something. "What is it?" asked Nick. He was met by various whispers.

"Who, not it."

"See over there, with the glasses?"

"He's next to the red-head."

"Do you see his scar?"

Alex watched as Harry Potter swept past them, the ginger following. The students stared after him until they were called into the classroom, and were met with the shock of their lives.

Their teacher was a ghost.

He immediately began talking. "I am Professor Binns. Today you will be learning about magic's history. Now…"

Professor Binns droned on in his monotone voice. Alex was barely able to keep awake in order to take notes not only for her, but also for Nick, who had dosed off. He wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention. A few were doodling on their parchment paper, and one was more interested in the fly crawling up the chair leg than the lesson. Some of the other students were like Alex and took notes for their fellow, drooling, classmates. The professor noticed nothing.

The lesson ended with Professor Binns assigning the class a foot long essay about Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball. Or something like that.

There was a great clamour as students headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. Students piled out of classrooms and down the moving staircases, talking and laughing.

"How were lessons?" asked Nicole once they had slid onto the bench opposite her.

"Charms was good," said Alex. "History of Magic, not so much."

"History of Magic is easily the most boring subject. Seriously."

Nicole looked at the two Hufflepuffs in front of her. "That bad?"

"Yeah. He fell asleep. By the way, Nick, you drool."

"I don't!"

"I have the evidence on my elbow."

The three chattered happily until Alex suddenly remembered something. "I got to go guys. I promised my brother I'd write to him, and I need to do that right now. See you later!"

"Later!"

Alex rushed to the library to compose her letter. She found an empty table, and began her letter.

_Dear Magnus,_

_I have enjoyed my first day at Hogwarts so far. The Great Hall is magnificent, with floating candles and a ceiling enchanted to look like the sky. The Sorting Hat has put me into Hufflepuff, which is sure to disappoint grandfather. He always did think that Ravenclaw would suit me. I suppose I better tell him the news._

_I've made some new friends also. Nick and Susan are both in Hufflepuff with me and they've been very kind. The only person that I have told so far is Nick. I just have this feeling like I can trust him. _

_Charms is fun, but History of Magic is a complete bore. Make sure you choose a partner that can keep awake despite Professor Binns' monotone voice._

_I hope you've been behaving Magnus. I'm coming back for Christmas, but I'll write to you more in the meantime._

_With Love,_

_Alex _

Alex was heading towards the Owlery when she collided with someone. "Watch where you're going!" he snarled. It was the Ravenclaw boy, Iratum.

"Oh, it's you. Why don't you go hang out with your Mudblood friend?"

"What is wrong with you?" she angrily yelled, advancing towards him.

"I could ask the same thing. You're a blood-traitor, hanging out with his kind. You also humiliated me in Charms, and I'm not going to take that lightly. I'm a Ravenclaw. We don't get beat by lowly Hufflepuffs." He sneered at her, taking out his wand.

Adrenalin was pumping as she felt a surge of fury and readied for a fight. Incassum stumbled a few steps back in shock, but recovered himself. Then, a voice rang out.

"Hey! Get lost and leave her alone."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"You heard him, Incassum. Get lost!" Alex said, backing up the helpful stranger.

"This isn't over blood-traitor!" He spun around and stalked up the marble staircase, muttering under his breath. Alex caught a few unsavoury words.

"You okay?" asked the stranger.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Alex turned around, and came face to face with the least likely person to come to her rescue.

**A/N: And thus ends chapter 4. Yeah, I just left you guys on a cliffhanger. So, who is this stranger? Will the school find out her secret?**

**You may have noticed this, but if Alex doesn't like someone, she refers to him or her by last name. That's why she calls Iratum by his last name, Incassum.**

**And any reviews would be **_**awesome**_**. I'm just putting it out there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! As I have recently said, Harry Potter does not belong to me. At all.**

**Chapter 5**

_"You okay?" asked the stranger._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Alex turned around, and came face to face with the least likely person to come to her rescue._

A Slytherin.

Alex blinked. He was still there. The _Slytherin_, who had _helped _her, was still there. He was just calmly standing there, staring at her through his black hair, which was hanging over his eyes and reached his shoulder. He was as tall as her, but wasn't intimidating, despite his height.

"What's up with your hair?" he asked.

"Pardon?" she sharply asked.

"It's red."

Alex felt sweat starting to drip down her face, and hoped against hope that he had not seen her transform and that he just had a thing against red-heads. "So?"

"It was black before. Turned red when you were arguing with that sorry excuse for a wizard. You're a metamorphmagus, aren't you?"

"Um, what? Um, no, I'm not! You must be mistaken." Her heart started beating faster. Alex could hear the tremble in her voice, and knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her secret. There was no way she could convince him that it was a trick of the light.

"I'm not blind and stupid, you know."

"Fine! Maybe I am!"

"Okay," he said, apparently satisfied with the answer. "Do you want me to walk you to the Owlery?"

"What…how do you even know where I'm going? Besides, I'm not some damsel in distress that needs your help."

"The letter in your hand. And I wasn't implying that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Alex was starting to get annoyed by his calm demeanour. Why couldn't he be mean like all the other Slytherins? So, maybe she had been rude to him, but still. His friendliness was throwing her off balance, and she didn't like it. Slytherins weren't supposed to be _nice, _of all things. They were supposed to be bullies, and not care about anyone.

"I'm fine, and I don't need your help," she snapped. "Have a good day." And with that, she spun around and made her way to the Owlery, not waiting for his response.

Perfect. Just what she needed. The Slytherin boy knew her secret, as did Incassum. It had probably spread to the whole school already. What a lovely prospect.

"Stupid Ravenclaws and Slytherins," she muttered under her breath, finally reaching the Owlery. A sudden draft hit her as she opened the door. It was a circular room, with perches lining the walls and going up to the tower. The floor was covered with straw and the bones of mice and voles.

Alex looked up to see Aella soaring down. She was an Eastern Screech Owl, and her feathers were a beautiful red colour. "Hello," she said as Aella landed on her shoulder and nibbled her ear.

Aella extended her leg for the letter, and Alex tied the letter to offered leg. "Give this latter to Magnus, alright? And wait for his answer, Aella." She gave a screech in response, and flew out of the window, eager to be flying again.

Her visit to the Owlery didn't do much to calm her down, and Alex was still fuming when she met up with Nick. "Alex," he said, "why is your hair red?"

"Is it still red? Great." She turned it back to black after much effort.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Nick." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm perfectly fine except for the fact that the WHOLE SCHOOL PROBABLY KNOWS I'M A METAMOPHMAGUS BY NOW!"

"Now they definitely know."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPLING!"

"Alex, just calm down and tell me why you think so," pleaded Nick. She took several deep breaths.

"My hair turned red when I was having an argument with that Ravenclaw, Incassum. He wasn't particularly nice in his comments about us, and I became angry. Unfortunately, my hair has the tendency to change to match my emotions, and it turned red. And to top it all off, a Slytherin saw too. And that is how EVERYONE PROBABLY KNOWS!"

"Why was there a Slytherin in the first place?" asked Nick.

"The stupid Slytherin had to go against his house and be nice. Why can't he just settle for being unpleasant?" She huffed, still angry.

"Shouldn't it be great that he was nice?" he hesitantly asked.

"THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT!" That Slytherin was seriously tipping the scales. He couldn't just be like the rest of his house, could he. Her brain couldn't get around the fact that a Slytherin was _polite. _A _Slytherin._

Nick was about to argue with her, but thought better of it. She clearly wasn't going to change her opinion, and he wouldn't be able to convince her when she was in this mood. Instead, he settled for saying something else. "You never know, maybe they haven't told anyone."

"Yeah right." Alex wished she could believe that, but she wasn't as optimistic as Nick.

The rest of her day was rotten. As she had predicted, everyone in the school knew that she was a metamorphmagus. Those that came from muggle families didn't care until their friends had explained exactly what a metamorphmagus was, but those that did know tried to catch a glimpse of her.

Alex was annoyed at everyone's constant staring. Didn't they have something better to do? It wasn't like she had defeated You-Know-Who or anything like that. All she could do was change her appearance at will into anything. Big deal.

Whispers followed her everywhere, and people kept on asking her if she could please change her appearance right then and now. Boy did she feel sorry for Harry Potter that day. He didn't have people asking him to do stuff, but the whispers were sure annoying.

A Gryffindor second year had just asked if she could change her hair rainbow when she finally snapped.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT GOING TO DO STUFF FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT!" The students around her turned to stare at her sudden outburst.

"Alex, come on. Ignore them." She looked to her side to see Nick. He continued, saying, "Your hair. You might want to change it back to black."

Alex felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She had yelled at him earlier, but he was still by her side. Nick was a bit colder than before, but that was understandable. She hadn't even apologized!

"I'm sorry for earlier," she said. "My outburst at you was uncalled for. You were only trying to help."

"It's fine. You were frustrated," said Nick, with an understanding smile.

Alex did a double take at that. She really didn't deserve someone as forgiving as him.

Her day improved after that. It might have been the knowledge that she had a friend as great as Nick, or the fact that not many people dared to ask her anything after she yelled at the second year. Either way, she didn't care. Nothing would be able to kill this happiness she found.

A black-haired figure rounded the corner right in front of them. The Slytherin. Maybe she spoke a bit too soon.

"Hey," he said.

"Have fun telling all your friends about me?" asked Alex, venom dripping from her words.

"That wasn't me, I swear." She snorted at this. "That was that Ravenclaw."

"Sure." She turned away from him and dragged Nick with her back to the common-room.

"The Great Hall's that way," said Nick, pointing to the opposite direction.

"Oh, yeah. You can go have dinner, I don't feel like it." She wasn't ready to face everyone.

"You can't just hide from everyone forever, you know."

"I…" She paused at the look on his face. "Fine. I'll go."

The Great Hall was filled with students chattering. Thankfully, no one noticed her until she was seated.

"See?" said Nick. "Wasn't that hard."

She was going to reply with a witty remark when she was interrupted. "So," said Nicole. "I hear you're a metamorphmagus. Anything else you want to tell us?"

Alex looked up to see Nicole and Susan watching her. "No."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Susan sounded hurt as she asked this. "We're your friends, you know."

"I… Look, I'm sorry for not telling you guys. I just didn't know if I was able to stand all the attention. I'm truly sorry." Their faces seemed to relax at this.

The rest of the conversation took a more lively turn as they talked of Quidditch. Susan was trying to teach Nick, but to no avail. Alex watched on as Nick tried to grasp the idea of a quaffle and smiled. She was lucky to call them her friends.

**A/N: Yeah, this is a bit shorter than the other chapters. Sorry. **

**I feel sorry for the Slytherin boy. Alex just can't accept the possibility of nice Slytherins.**

**She has this notion that all Slytherins are mean, and when the Slytherin boy comes along, it completely throws her off because he is the opposite of what a Slytherin should be. Not to mention, Alex has a pretty short temper.**

**I really need to stop calling the Slytherin boy, "the Slytherin boy" and give him an actual name.**

**Okay, I'm just going to stop my rambling.**

**Reviews would be **_**lovely. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back, and I finally have a name for the Slytherin, so yay for that!**

**How many times do I have to say this? I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6**

The first week of school passed fairly quickly, and most of the lessons were interesting even if some of the teachers were unpleasant. One such teacher was Professor Snape.

Alex was okay when it came to potions, as was Susan, her partner. Their potion was a slightly different shade of blue than it was supposed to be, but at least the potion wasn't purple. Professor Snape thought differently, however, and criticized their work, much to the joy of Incassum.

It was her turn to be delighted when Incassum's potion blew up, covering him and his friend in red boils.

"Idiot! You added the incorrect amount of snake fangs, am I not correct? Hospital wing now, and five points off Ravenclaw!" snarled Professor Snape as he waved his wand, causing the potion to disappear.

Everyone was subjected to his criticism as he walked around the room, his black robes trailing behind him. When he reached Nick's cauldron, he simply looked it over and walked away. There was nothing bad he could say about it. The potion was the perfect shade of blue, and pink smoke was slowly rising out of the cauldron.

Class was dismissed, and Alex hurried to where Nick was waiting. "You're a natural at Potions!" she exclaimed. "Even Professor Snape couldn't say anything!"

"I suppose so," replied Nick, who turned away in embarrassment.

Everyone was looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts, but they were sorely disappointed. There was nothing interesting about the class. All they did was read out of their textbook, and make notes. Professor Quirrell could hardly speak about his own subject without stuttering, and the classroom was filled with the scent of garlic.

Herbology was by far one of the best subjects. Professor Sprout was always pleased to help someone, and the Hufflepuffs learnt the subject with Gryffindors, who despite their occasional foolishness were not all that bad.

Nicole was right about the fact that Hufflepuffs seemed to be more proficient in Herbology than other houses. It seemed that mostly everyone in Hufflepuff had a knack for it.

There was also the Gryffindor boy with the lost toad that Professor Sprout was fond of. Alex could see why. It seemed like he was horrible at almost everything, but he shined when it came to Herbology. He was a natural, just as how Nick was a natural at Potions.

They studied Astrology every Wednesday at midnight and looked up to the night sky through their telescopes. Professor Sinistra taught them all the planets and celestial bodies that they saw, along with all their movements.

It was Friday morning at breakfast when she finally received a response from Magnus. Aella gracefully flew down to drop the letter on her lap, and stole some of Alex's toast. Alex put the letter in her bag to read later as she headed over to the Transfiguration classroom.

Transfiguration was one of the hardest subjects. It was also the only subject that the Hufflepuffs shared with Slytherins.

Which also meant the Slytherin would be there. Alex saw him alone sitting at one of the tables at the back. She had already promised Susan that they would be partners, so Nick sat next to the Slytherin for some reason she couldn't fathom.

Professor McGonagall was strict with them as soon as they walked through the door. It was clear that there was no fooling around in her class.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

With that in their minds, they watched as she turned her desk into a pig, and back into a desk. There was an excited murmuring at this, and they couldn't wait to get started. But they were disappointed when they were made to take some extremely complicated notes.

They were then given a match and the task of turning it into a needle. Alex had gotten her match to turn silver, and the tip looked slightly sharper than a match usually was.

She looked over to where Nick was, and to her surprise, saw him conversing with his partner in a friendly manner. Nick tried his turn at the spell and they both laughed as the match somehow sprouted legs and began running in circles on the desk.

Alex turned away from them, not sure what to think, her thoughts confused. She was still thinking about what she saw when they were dismissed. As soon as Nick caught up to her, she turned around to face him.

"Why were you talking to the Slytherin of all people?"

"He does have a name, you know. Atlas Eriksson. And despite what you may think of him, Atlas is pretty nice." His voice was the same as always, but there was a slight defensive tone to it.

"I'm sure he is."

"Why won't you believe me? There isn't anything wrong with Atlas. Hey I have an idea!" he suddenly exclaimed. "We're meeting in the library later so I can help him with Potions homework. Maybe if you come with me and actually get to know him, you'll change your opinion!"

"I'm not going to change my opinion of him. How do you even know he isn't just using you?" Alex was angry. How could Nick be so blind? There was no way that Eriksson just wanted to be friends with Nick without some ulterior motive.

"I've talked with him, and I trust him. Believe me when I say he's not the type to do that."

"You've talked to him for the course of only one lesson!" Alex indignantly said.

"I decided five minutes after I met you that you could be my friend. Just think about it."

"No way!"

"Please, Alex. Just think it over," pleaded Nick.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not going to change my mind."

"That's all I ask."

For the course of the day, all she could think about was Nick's offer. Her head was swimming with thoughts about it when she realized that she had yet to read her letter from Magnus. She tore it open and began reading.

_Dear Alex,_

_I'm glad that you wrote to me so soon. I was so happy when I saw Aella fly through the window. I wish you could come back to me, but mum says you have to learn magic._

_Your friends sound nice. Make lots of friends, okay? I want to meet them all next year. I'm counting the days until Christmas, so you better come!_

_With Love,_

_Magnus_

_P.S. Mum says not to be too quick to judge people. She says she forgot to put it into her letter, so I have to put it in mine for her._

_P.P.S. Sorry for the short letter Alex, I have to go help mum with the garden._

Alex finished the letter and looked to where Nick was. Mum was right, as always. Maybe she could give Eriksson a chance. She hoped she wouldn't regret it.

"Hey Nick! I've decided that I'll come with you."

"That's great. What changed your mind?"

"I thought about it."

Alex grew more and more nervous as they got closer to the meeting time. What if Nick was actually right? What if Eriksson was genuinely nice? She had been horrible to him. No, she thought, stop being nervous. There was nothing to be nervous about. And there was always the chance that Nick was wrong.

It was finally time, and Alex followed Nick to the library. Eriksson was already sitting at a table.

"Hey Atlas," greeted Nick. "I brought Alex along. Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. Atlas Eriksson," he said, holding out his hand.

She hesitated, before taking it. "Alexandria Greystaff. It's Alex though."

Alex sat there for a while, just watching as they talked. Eriksson seemed nice enough, and Nick was comfortable with him. The two discussed their homework, and laughed at the occasional jokes that were made. Even Alex cracked a smile once or twice.

After some debating, Alex joined in the conversation. She had to admit, she was starting to enjoy this. Atlas was relating a funny experience he had with a fairy, and they were roaring with laughter until the librarian, Madam Pince, stomped over to their table.

"GET OUT!" she yelled at them. "YOU ARE DISTURBING THE PEACE AND QUIET OF OTHER STUDENTS! OUT!" They ran out of the library to a statue of a one-eyed witch and just stood there, looking at each other. Alex cracked a grin, and soon, they were all laughing.

"Oh my god," said Nick, wiping tears from his eyes. "That was fun."

Alex, to her great surprise, replied. "Agreed."

"Well," Nick said, "I suppose we better head to dinner. See you soon?"

"Of course," said Atlas.

"Go on ahead, Nick," Alex said. "I need to talk with Atlas."

"Okay."

"Listen. I'm sorry for how I've been treating you and there really isn't any excuse for that."

"It's fine. The past is the past. What matters is what happens now."

"And what happens now?"

"We could, if you wanted, become friends and put the past behind us."

"I'd like that," said Alex smiling.

"So we're friends?"

"Yeah, we are."

**A/N: And now they're friends! That was probably a bit predictable, but I liked the idea of a Slytherin and Hufflepuffs being friends.**

**Reviews. Are. **_**Awesome.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Line breaks mean that a bunch of time has passed.**

**Harry Potter is not mine, and it never will be.**

**Chapter 7**

Alex woke up that next Thursday excited for the day. Flying lessons would be starting today, and she couldn't wait.

Nick and Atlas were hardly as enthusiastic as she was. "We're going to fail this," moaned Nick.

"C'mon guys. You don't know that for sure." They both stared at her and continued to glumly turn the pages of _Magical Drafts and Potions._

There was an awful lot of talk about Quidditch in the hallways and classrooms. Malfoy told stories that had him nearly get caught by muggles while he was on his broomstick. Ron Weasley told anyone that would listen about the one time he had apparently almost crashed into a hang-glider with his brother's broom. Incassum told no such stories of the sort, and settled quite often for saying that Quidditch was a horrible sport with no point to it, and those that enjoyed it were merely idiots with no other talents. This got him many angry remarks, and several avid Quidditch fans cursed him so that his face would sprout flowers everytime he opened his mouth.

Not all the students were excited about flying lessons, however. Hermione Granger was constantly reciting facts from _Quidditch through the Ages_ during breakfast_, _and Nick was straining to hear every word she said from the Hufflepuff table. She couldn't see Atlas at the Slytherin table, but she was sure he was doing the same.

At two-thirty that afternoon, the Hufflepuffs headed out for flying lessons with the Ravenclaws. Twenty broomsticks were lined up on the ground, which they each stood by.

Soon, Madam Hooch, their teacher, arrived. She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes.

"Stick out your right hand over the broom," said Madam Hooch, "and say "Up!""

Alex glanced down to her broom, an old Shooting Star, and shouted, "UP!" It jumped into her hand, and she grinned.

She looked around to see how everyone else was doing. Nick's broom stayed on the ground until he eventually persuaded it to shoot up halfway to his hand. Incassum had yet to try it. He glared at the broom, and shouted, "UP!" The broom promptly smacked him in his scowling face.

Once Incassum had managed to get the broom in his hand, Madam Hooch taught them how to correctly mount the broom, and walked about correcting and approving their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle-three-two-one!" Her whistle blew, and Alex kicked off the ground.

It was exhilarating. Air rushed through her hair and robes, and she felt pure joy. The feeling of flying was simply wonderful.

She looked around to the others. To her surprise, the blonde boy, Zacharias Smith, was fairly good at flying. Nick and Incassum were both tightly gripping their brooms, despite the fact that they were barely two feet off the ground.

They had an hour of just learning tips from Madam Hooch and flying. Nothing could have been better, and Alex thought that this was the best class ever.

Alex and Nick were waiting for Atlas in the library after lessons, and she was teasing him about the flying lesson when Atlas finally arrived.

"How were flying lessons?" she asked.

"We didn't learn much."

"Why not? Madam Hooch is supposed to be good; she referees the Quidditch games."

"You know Neville Longbottom? Well, he kicked off too early, and he just kept flying up. Madam Hooch told him to come down, but he couldn't. Eventually, he fell off the broom, and broke his wrist."

"Is he okay?" Nick's voice was laced with concern.

"I think so. Anyway, Malfoy decided it would be a good idea to steal Neville's Remembrall, and put it in a tree. But guess what? Harry Potter goes right up there after Malfoy, who then threw it down towards the ground. And he just dives down after it. Fifty-foot dive, and there wasn't even a scratch on him."

"Not even a scratch?" Alex disbelievingly echoed.

"Nope. He pulled right out of it, and wasn't even hurt. But Professor McGonagall was _furious. _He's in for it."

"Surely he can't get expelled for that. Right?" asked Nick.

"I don't know, but Malfoy was insufferable after that. He keeps on gloating to everyone how Harry Potter is going to be expelled because of him."

"That's not even something to gloat about!" exclaimed Alex.

"You don't know Malfoy then."

* * *

The week after their first flying lesson, Alex and Nick found some interesting news. The morning post brought Alex her usual letters from Magnus and her parents. Everyone's attention, however, was focused on a long, thin package carried by six screech owls. This package was dropped off for no other than Harry Potter.

Alex thought it a very strange package, but thought of it no more until Atlas told her and Nick what he had heard in the Slytherin common-room.

"That package in the morning? It's a broom. A Nimbus 2000, to be exact."

"First years can't have brooms," said Alex.

"That's what we all thought, but no. Special circumstances, apparently. Malfoy's probably still in the common-room complaining about how unfair it is to anyone who will listen."

"Uh, stupid question here, but what is a Nimbus 2000?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Nick. It's one of the many types of brooms, and also one of the best, with the exception of the Firebolt."

"Aren't they coming out with a new version? The Nimbus 2001?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, actually," said a shocked Atlas. "How did you know that?"

"Cedric was going on about Quidditch, and the only thing I managed to catch were the words Nimbus 2001. I just put two and two together."

"Cedric?"

"He's reserve seeker for the Hufflepuff team," Alex replied.

"Is he any good?"

"He should be. After all, he made it onto the team," said Alex.

"So," said Nick, "what should we do first?" They had loads of homework from their teachers, and it had become a habit for them to work on it whenever they had time.

Alex groaned. "I haven't even started the essay Professor McGonagall gave us about Switching Spells."

"Don't remind me," muttered Atlas.

"What do we have so far?" aske Nick.

"The first record of the spell was in a muggle book named _Phenomena of No Logical Explanation_ in 1822. There was a horse with the teeth of a snake. It first appeared in magical books by 1824 in the book _Transformation for the Modern Wizard _by Yale M. Edgar," said Alex.

"Edgar M. Yale," corrected Atlas.

"Wasn't there also a record in 1830 of a guy arrested for killing muggles that had a horse with snake fangs, bird wings, and a wolf's nose?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, that too," said Atlas.

"Um," said Alex, flipping through _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration._ "Oh! It's easier to swap parts rather than transplant them."

"It doesn't matter, it's hard either way," grumbled Atlas. "I have to do this essay, as well as an essay on why I did the spell wrong."

"It's Shifus Modus, not Shiftus Modus. That's what you were doing wrong," said Nick.

"Thanks, but how am I supposed to fill six inches of parchment with that?"

"Write really big," suggested Alex.

"Or you could also add how your wand was held too loosely when moving it up and over," said Nick.

"No offense, but I think I'll go with Nick's suggestion, Alex."

"Fine. I'm gonna start working on the essay Professor Flitwick wants on the Unlocking Charm."

"Do you want help?" asked Nick.

"I should be fine. Thanks anyway." They worked until it was time for dinner, and there they parted ways.

Alex was enjoying the steak when Ernie Macmillan slid over to where she and Nick sat. "Who's the Slytherin that always hangs out with you?"

Nick answered. "That's Atlas."

"You guys should be careful," he whispered. "After all, you don't know what he could be planning."

Alex felt the blood pounding in her ears. Had she been like this before? "He's not planning anything," she snapped.

"He's a Slytherin."

"And he's one of my friends. Atlas isn't taking advantage of us. End of conversation," she said.

"Okay then," said Ernie, and he slid away, still looking unconvinced.

As they headed back to the common-room, all Alex could think of was their conversation with Ernie Macmillan. Sure, she had the same attitude at first, but that was before she really knew Atlas. It was hard to think of the fact that she had once been that, just worse.

Alex went to bed, her head swirling with thoughts until she finally drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: And I'm finally done! My laptop kept turning itself off, but I have made it!**

**Moving on…. Reviews would be **_**superb!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hiya guys! Sorry, it's been a while. **

**Last time I checked, Harry Potter was not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

The days passed by quickly, and soon it was Hallowe'en morning. The aroma of freshly baked pumpkin floated around the corridors and into the common-room.

Alex was on her way to the Charms classroom when Hermione Granger pushed passed her, tears streaking down her face. She tried to ask what was wrong, but by the time she turned around, Hermione had disappeared into the crowd of students.

When Professor Flitwick announced that they were ready to make objects fly, Hermione disappeared from her thoughts. The professor demonstrated by making a jar of ink zoom across the room, and they were paired up into partnerships to practise. Nick was paired with Justin-Finch Fletchey, but Alex was paired up with Incassum, and she was pretty sure that her hair was a flaming red. Both glared at each other, their eyes boring holes into the other's skulls.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, effectively interrupting them. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said "s" instead of "f" and found himself on the floor with a buffalo to his chest."

"I'm going first, blood-traitor. I'm not going to be outdone by the likes of _you,_" snarled Incassum. He raised his wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose into the air, and hovered over their heads. "I'd like to see you do better," he challenged her, with a smug grin as the feather gently floated down.

She rolled up the sleeves of her robes, and flicked her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she said, and the feather rose even higher, and then came back down.

Incassum wiped his grin off, and repeated the spell, concentrating hard. The feather rose to ten feet this time, and she glared at him.

Alex watched the feather come down, and said "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather rose thirteen feet. Each of them repeatedly raised the feather higher and higher until it reached the ceiling.

"Very good!" said Professor Flitwick. "Five points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!" Incassum grinned when Ravenclaw was mentioned, but turned to glare at her as soon as he heard Hufflepuff.

After class, Incassum swept past her, scowling, his friend trailing behind. "What was that about?" asked Nick.

"We're not _fond_ of each other," she said.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement. I saw the way you two were glaring at each other, and I don't think your hair has ever been that red."

"He's like Malfoy, thinking they're better than everyone else because of the "pure blood-status" that they apparently have. He wasn't exactly nice in his words about you." She thought about the encounter she had with Incassum two months ago, and felt anger.

All through the afternoon, that was all she could think about, but she did manage to calm down enough turn her hair from red to black. When she visited the girls' bathroom, however, she heard the sound of sobbing. Alex cautiously opened the unlocked door of the stall where the sound was coming from, and saw Hermione crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"People think that-that I'm a n-nightmare!" sobbed Hermione. "No one l-likes-no one likes me!"

"Who's they?" asked Alex, hugging Hermione.

"R-Ronald Weasley. It's not just h-him, though!"

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. After all, its not like you're not going to marry him or anything."

"But, nobody wants to be f-friends with me! I was so excited when I got my-my letter, but I don't-I don't belong here!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"You do belong here. You're magical, just like everyone at this school. And how do you know that _nobody _wants to be your friend?"

"Ronald Weasley said-said-_that_ _nobody could stand me!_"

"Are you sure about that? I'd like to be your friend."

Hermione slowly lifted her head to look at her. "Really? You want to be my friend?"

"Yeah."

Hermione smiled, but tears were still streaking down her face. "Th-thanks."

"We should head to the Great Hall for the feast," said Alex. "It's going to start soon."

"Thanks, but I'm going to stay here. I-I think I need some time alone."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex, concern etched on her face. Hermione nodded. "Well, try to make the feast. It would be a shame if you missed the pumpkin pie. I've heard it's wonderful."

"Maybe later," she said.

"All right. Bye!"

"Bye."

Alex headed out of the restroom and to the Great Hall to join Nick. They entered, and were amazed by the sight that greeted them. Thousands of live bats swooped around in black clouds over the tables. Pumpkins with candles in them decorated the floor and cast a warm, orange glow off the walls. The golden plates were full with food that suddenly appeared like with the start of term banquet.

She was having her second helping of potatoes when Professor Quirrell rushed into the Great Hall. His purple turban was close to falling as he sprinted to Professor Dumbledore's chair, and gasped, "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know." He then collapsed, and fainted in front of everyone.

There was a great clamour as some students started to scream and make their way to the doors, trying to push people out of the way. Alex could hear everyone panicking as they turned to their friends. Susan was white as she looked to where Professor Quirrell was. Alex herself was terrified. Trolls were known for their stupidity, but also their great strength. She reached down and grasped Nick's hand, her knuckles white.

Suddenly, a purple firecracker flew over their heads. Professor Dumbledore had his wand in the air, and was standing in front of the staff table. It took several other purple firecrackers to calm everyone down.

"Prefects," he said, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Nicole and Gabriel, along with four other Hufflepuff prefects, stood up and began giving everyone instructions.

"Follow me!" shouted Nicole. "First years, follow me and stick together! Make sure to keep track of each other! Excuse us, first years behind you!"

They headed down the marble stairs to the common-room. Alex could have sworn that she saw Harry Potter and his friend following them, but when she looked back, she couldn't see them and simply dismissed it as her imagination. It wasn't until they were safely inside the common room that Alex remembered something.

"Nicole!" she shouted.

The fifth year prefect hurried over. "What is it?"

"There's this one first year Gryffindor, she doesn't know about the troll. Her name's Hermione Granger, and she's probably in the girls' toilets."

The sound of roaring and something clattering against a wall silenced everyone's muttering. "What was that?" asked Nick.

Nicole's face was a deathly white. "A troll. And it's coming from the girls' toilets. Stay here, I'll alert a professor," she said, clambering out of the common-room.

Alex watched her go with worry and guilt. What if they didn't save her in time? Trolls didn't just eat wild animals; they ate humans too.

Food from the feast suddenly appeared on the tables, and everyone hurried to get plates except Alex. Nick noticed this, and said, "She'll be fine, Alex."

"But what if she isn't? It'll be entirely my fault. I saw her right before the feast. I should have tried harder to get her to come."

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have seen this coming."

"If she's dead, it'll be because of me!" Alex felt something warm slip down her face. Tears.

"But she's not dead. Have a bit of faith. You don't have to worry so much. I'm sure the professors will handle the troll."

"She's my friend, Nick. How can I _not _worry?"

"Hey. It'll be alright." Nick pulled her into a hug, and whispered, "You have mousy hair."

"Thanks Nick," she said, turning her hair black. Sometimes, Alex hated that she was a metamorphmagus. It meant that her emotions were worn on her sleeve and couldn't be concealed.

It felt like hours before Nicole returned. Alex ran over to where she was, and was relieved to find that she was smiling.

"She's fine, Alex. The troll didn't hurt her."

She released her breath, and smiled. "I told you," said Nick. "Nothing happened to her."

"Nicole, do you know what happened in there?" she asked.

"No, I don't. You have to ask Hermione Granger."

"Thank you, Nicole." She smiled in response, and took a plate. Soon after, Professor Sprout came by their common-room.

"The danger has passed," the professor said. "The troll is defeated, and will bother us no more. I recommend each of you to get to sleep. You all have a long day ahead of you!" And with that, she left them to their dinner.

Alex piled up the plate she took, and chatted with Susan for a while. She thought about her day as she changed into pyjamas, and how anybody could be as cruel as Incassum. All this disappeared from her head, though, as soon as her head hit the soft pillows of her bed.

**A/N: The Arcade Fire concert on Saturday was **_**awesoooommmeee!**_

**Sorry, I'm off task. Carrying on… Reviews anyone? I'd **_**love **_**any.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys! I know this is later than usual, but school is starting and it's been a busy week. Sorry. **

**For those of you who haven't quite figured this out, Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Chapter 9**

November arrived, as did the snow. The lake froze over and the ground was covered in frost. The gamekeeper Hagrid could be found defrosting brooms on the Quidditch field, heavily bundled up.

Quidditch season had started, and Saturday would bring the first match: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The news that Harry Potter was playing seeker for the Gryffindor team had somehow leaked out. This became the new topic of conversation and people were constantly wishing him luck and assuring him that he would be good. Others, such as Malfoy, told him that they would be under him with a mattress ready to catch him when he fell.

The day of the match finally came, and everyone was buzzing with excitement. There were only six Quidditch games per year, so the whole school, even the professors, attended the matches. Even Hermione, who didn't like brooms and flying, was excited. Alex had found out that Hermione was now friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley after they had saved her from the troll. She thought Hermione was out of her mind until she reassured Alex that she did not in fact hit her head and was perfectly fine.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams headed out to the field, and the rest of the school soon followed. They settled themselves on the stands that encircled the pitch. The seats were raised so that everyone could watch, but some people still had trouble seeing anything. Alex was glad that she had remembered to bring binoculars not only for her, but for the boys also, seeing how they had forgotten theirs.

Most of the school was either in scarlet or green. The Slytherins were waving green and silver flags and banners around. The Gryffindors were adorned in scarlet and gold. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were no exception. Alex had sporting long scarlet hair today, and Nick had a Gryffindor scarf around his neck. Atlas was supporting his house, and was decked out completely in green. None of the houses, with the exception of Slytherin, wanted to see Slytherin take the house cup again. In fact, she and Atlas had a bet for a galleon whether or not Gryffindor would win.

Alex could see Incassum, who had been dragged here unwillingly, sulking in the corner while his friend was talking excitedly with a Ravenclaw girl with long black hair. A large banner with a lion on it that read _Potter for President _was on the opposite side of the field. The paint was flashing different colours, which must have been Hermione's doing.

Madam Hooch was in the middle of the pitch, and was waiting for the teams. Green and scarlet robes walked out to loud cheers and the occasional jeering. They gathered around Madam Hooch, and mounted their brooms.

A loud blast from the whistle echoed around the pitch, and the fifteen brooms rose. The game had started.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor third year, was the commentator for the match. Alex followed the players with her binoculars as Bludgers flew around, the Quaffle was passed and dropped, and the Snitch searched for in vain.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE!" Cheers from the scarlet clad crowd erupted. Atlas was groaning, and Nick, who had recently gotten the hang of Quidditch but was still not an avid fan, was cheering along with her.

The game continued until Lee Jordan spotted the snitch. The seekers had too. Slytherin seeker Terrence Higgs streaked to the ground after Harry Potter. They were neck and neck – it was a blur of green versus scarlet - Harry was gaining – the crowd was screaming and on their feet-

WHAM! Slytherin Marcus Flint had blocked Harry Potter of course, and a free shot was awarded to Gryffindor. The Slytherins were cheering, and the Gryffindors fuming.

Gryffindor chaser Alicia Spinnet scored the free shot as a series of biased comments came from the commentator stand. Slytherin gained possession of the Quaffle, and Slytherin scored. Crowds of green cheered as the scarlet groaned.

Alex looked up, and gasped. Harry's broom was carrying him up and away, jerking violently. It began rolling over and over, and he was suddenly holding on with one hand. Soon, she wasn't the only one that noticed, and worried whispers were heard from around the stands.

The Gryffindor beaters, the twin Weasleys, were circling around him in an attempt to bring him down, but to no avail. The broom just kept jumping higher up. Eventually, they dropped below him, obviously attempting to catch him if he fell.

A flash of blue came from where the teachers were, and his broom stopped violently jerking. Harry swung back up. Alex heard sighs of relief coming from all around. But then, he flew towards the pitch, and clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Is he okay?" asked Nick.

"I dunno – HE'S CAUGHT IT! HE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WON!" screamed Alex as Harry Potter waved around the tiny golden ball in his hand.

"What?" exclaimed Atlas. "But he swallowed it! Is that even allowed?"

"Who cares? They won!" Alex was ecstatic.

"I do," said Atlas dryly.

"Oh, right." Alex had nearly forgotten that he had been supporting his own house, Slytherin. "Which reminds me, galleon."

She held out her hand, and he grumpily slapped the gold coin in her hand as the school began making their way back.

There was a lot of excitement in the air as the students filed into the castle. Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results, one hundred and seventy points to sixty, and was heartily congratulating the Weasley twins. She could have sworn she heard something about a pear and kitchen.

Alex bumped into someone on the way up the stone steps into the castle. Incassum. Fantastic.

"I see you've found someone better than that Mudblood you always hang out with," he said, eyeing Nick, who was talking to Susan. "Finally taking my advice."

Alex lunged at him, but Atlas held her arms back, and Incassum slipped away. "Let go of me, Atlas!"

"So you can go after him? No."

"Let me go!" she spat.

"Why?"

"So I can get my hands on him."

"Alex, no. He's not worth it. Don't waste your time."

"He called -"

"I know he did, but going after him will only give you a week's worth of detention."

"And a couple of broken bones for him."

"Alex, it's not going to help anything," he warningly said.

"Fine! I won't go after him!"

"Good," he said, finally releasing her.

"Hey guys…what happened?" asked Nick.

"Incassum happened."

"Went bad?"

"Horrible."

"Why does he have to act like that, though? You know, hating people like me. Muggle-borns."

Atlas answered Nick's question. "Probably the way he was brought up. His parents were Death Eaters, but they later claimed they were under the control of You-Know-Who, along with many others."

"Were they?"

"Probably not, but there's no proof to say otherwise." They fell into a silence as each of them thought about it.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Ernie Macmillan. He walked up to them, cleared his throat, and began to address Atlas. "I wanted to say how I saw you earlier when Alex was going against that Ravenclaw, and I heard your words. I'm very sorry that I ever doubted you simply because of your house, and I would like to take this time to apologise to you for what I said about you to the other two during dinner one dday." He concluded his long-winded and formal speech by holding out his hand to Atlas.

"Um, thanks?" replied Atlas, a little confused as to why this was happening. He shook hands with him, and Ernie walked away to continue talking to Hannah.

"What just happened?" asked Atlas, still staring after Ernie.

"He apparently feels the need to apologise for what he said," replied Alex.

"What did he say?"

"He warned us to be careful around you."

"What did you do?"

"She basically told him to shut up," said Nick.

"I was a bit nicer than that. Anyway, what did you guys think of the Quidditch game?"

"Horrible." This answer came from Atlas, of course. "He _swallowed _the snitch. _Swallowed _it."

"There's no rules against that," said Alex.

"It's still not fair! He shouldn't even be on the team! He's a first year!"

"It's just a game, guys." Alex and Atlas turned incredulously towards Nick.

"_Just _a game?" they echoed.

"Well, it is."

"It's way more than that."

"You guys are obsessed with Quidditch," said Nick, rolling his eyes and looking at them exasperatedly.

They simply laughed, and carried on.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I've been a bit busy sorting through my non-existent pile of reviews…**

**To the two people that reviewed on this story, and the one person who reviewed the other, I gift you with virtual butterbeers. You guys are awesome.**

**Remember, reviews = virtual butterbeer and **_**awesomeness.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello!**

**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. It's as simple as that.**

**Chapter 10**

The month of December had come, and the Christmas holidays were getting nearer. Hogwarts was covered with several feet of snow, and few owls were able to fly through the stormy sky. The corridors and classrooms were freezing, none more than the dungeons. Only the Great Hall and Hufflepuff common-room had any warmth.

Christmas holidays also meant that she would be going home to her family. The same went for Nick, who would be returning home with his brother Thomas. Atlas, however, was staying at Hogwarts due to the fact that his mum was working during the holidays, and he had nowhere else to go.

Alex had felt sorry for him, as not many people were staying, and he didn't really know those that were. She therefore resolved to write to her parents and ask if Atlas would be able to stay with them. The reply came a few days later on the last day before the holidays.

_Dear Alex,_

_Your friend Atlas is welcome to stay with us, provided that his mother approves, of course. Nick, your other friend, is also welcome to visit us if he wishes. I'm sure Magnus will not mind if you bring your friends._

_Which reminds me, Magnus can hardly wait to see you. He has been bouncing off the walls in anticipation this past week. Magnus may have conveyed some of his excitement in his last letter to you. He really loves you, you know._

_See you soon!_

_From,_

_Mum_

Alex grinned, and rushed to tell Atlas the news. She found him by the frozen lake, an emerald scarf around his neck and a book in his hand. "Atlas!" she called. He turned around, startled, but smiled when he saw her.

"What is it?"

"My mum says you can stay with us during the holidays if your mum is okay with it."

"Really? Is she sure?"

"Yeah, of course! It'll be fun, and you can meet Magnus. Nick's also welcome to come, if he wants."

"That's great," said Atlas.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex. She could tell that his smile was a bit forced.

"It's nothing."

"Atlas. What. Is. It."

"Are you sure about this?" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Alex was confused. Why wasn't he excited?

"Are your parents okay with me?" That's what this was about, thought Alex.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?"

"I'm a Slytherin, Alex. I come from a house notorious for Dark Wizards. Besides, your dad's a Gryffindor. There's always been a house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"There's no need to be worried, Atlas. My dad isn't like that, okay?"

Red crept onto his cheeks. "Right, I'm sorry. I just was nervous about it. I didn't mean it like that, I'm -"

"I know you didn't, Atlas," she said, cutting off his nervous ramblings.

"Right. Thanks. I'm gonna go write to my mum now, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Later!"

"Later!" Atlas hurried to the castle, his robes and scarf billowing in the wind. Alex stood there for a while watching a group of students hurl snowballs at each other until she too hurried off to the castle, her long blonde hair whipping her face.

She headed to the library, where Nick probably was. She looked through the whole library until she heard some voices. Alex rounded the corner, and saw Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione trying to read an enormous stack of books. She quickly walked on by, but one burning question remained in her head as she continued to search for Nick.

What were they up to?

She kept searching for him until a very annoyed Madam Pince forced her out. "If you aren't looking for anything, get out!" she had shrieked, brandishing a book she had been sorting at Alex. Needless to say, Alex got out very quickly. An annoyed Madam Pince was not someone she wanted to cross.

Eventually, she gave up and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. The sight that greeted her pushed what she had seen in the library out of her head. Huge Christmas trees lined the walls and towered above the house tables. They were decorated with glittering icicles and candles, and golden bubbles that had entwined themselves around the tree branches. Sprigs of holly and mistletoe decorated the walls, adding to the festive cheer.

She sat down at the Hufflepuff table and admired the decorations. Shortly after, Nick joined her. "Nick!" she said. "Where were you?"

"One of the Gryffindors, Dean Thomas, roped me into participating in a snowball fight with him. Why?" She looked at him again, this time noticing his cheeks, which were flushed from the cold, his messy hair, and the white flakes of snow on his yellow and black scarf.

"Well, I was searching all over for you. Atlas is staying the holidays with my family if his mum approves, and you're welcome to visit, if you want."

"Thanks! I'll visit if my parents let me." The rest of the day was uneventful and passed by quickly. Soon, a new day had started and the holidays had begun. The students that were going home boarded the scarlet train towards home.

Fields, lakes, and towns zoomed by. Alex, Atlas and Nick passed the time by playing wizard chess. Nick and Alex teamed up against Atlas, but ended up losing to him anyways. The sky outside grew darker, and she could no longer her the soft hoots of Titan, Atlas' owl, and Aella.

The train slowed down, and stopped. Students hurried off, eager to see their families, who were waiting on the platform. The scraping of trunks and the annoyed hooting of owls whose cages were being knocked about could be heard, along with the chatter of friends promising to write to each other.

Nick eventually spotted his parents and Thomas waiting at the back of the crowd. His mother, Alex saw, had a kind, heart-shaped face and straight blonde hair. Nick's father had a scarred face, one of which was rather large and ran through his right eye and mouth. He too had blonde hair, and was talking to Thomas. This was the first time Alex had properly seen Nick's older brother, and he looked nothing like what she had imagined him to be. Thomas was tall, almost as tall as his father, and his head was covered in ginger curls.

They parted here, both sides promising to write to each other. Alex watched as Nick joined his family, and then continued to search for Magnus and her parents.

Her search was cut short when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. Looking down, she saw Magnus, who was hugging her tightly. "Magnus, I can't breathe," she complained.

"Sorry sis." Alex looked up and saw both of her parents smiling at her. She walked over to where they were, Atlas following her closely. "Who's that?" asked Magnus, looking over at Atlas.

"That's my friend, Atlas. Magnus meet Atlas, and Atlas meet Magnus. Atlas is going to be staying with us for Christmas."

Her brother looked Atlas over. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Magnus!" exclaimed Alex.

"What? I'm just asking."

"It's fine. I don't mind," piped up Atlas.

"Wait. So he's your boyfriend?" The eyes of her little brother were as round as saucers.

"No, Magnus, he's not."

"But he's staying with us."

"He's my friend."

"Okay then," said Magnus, looking unconvinced. Alex rolled her eyes, and Magnus stuck out his tongue. Atlas just stood awkwardly in the middle.

By this time, they had reached her parents. "Mum! Dad!" she shouted, hugging them both. It had been a long time since Alex saw her parents, and they looked almost the same. Her mother had cut her golden curls so that they framed her face and storm-grey eyes. Her father was the same, with his olive skin and dark brown hair. He was wearing a long scarlet cloak, the one he usually wore as an Auror.

"It's good to see you," said her mum, who was beaming proudly at her. "And this must be Atlas?"

"Mrs Greystaff, Mr Greystaff," said Atlas shyly.

"Nice to meet a friend of Alex's," said her dad, holding out his hand. Atlas looked surprised at the warm welcome and timidly took his hand.

"We're going to go by car, if that's fine by you," Mrs Greystaff said kindly to Atlas.

"Oh no, that's fine. I usually take a car with my mum."

"Come along, then. We've got to get going before the traffic comes." Mrs Greystaff took Atlas' trunk, who protested, saying that she didn't need to trouble herself.

"You're our guest, dear. Don't worry yourself about it." Eventually, Atlas gave up and walked alongside Alex, and they were immediately subjected to an onslaught of questions from Magnus about what had happened before. Alex smiled when she saw how well Magnus and her parents took to Atlas.

They clambered into the car, which had been extended on the inside by magic to make room for the trunks and owls. Soon, a large driveway was in view. It led to an enormous, pale blue house, which was surrounded by a forest. A fountain was in the centre of the front lawn, and a small pathway led to the door of the house. A broom-shed stood to the side.

Alex stepped out of the car, taking in everything. She was home.

**A/N: I have finally uploaded this chapter, and I am off to watch Doctor Who!**

**To Alexandria, who reviewed this story, I'm glad you like it. You have an awesome name, and you get a virtual butterbeer!**

**To everyone else, reviews are **_**fantastic**_**! Geronimo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is like soooooooo late. I know. I'm so very sorry but I barely have any free time now. **

**Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Chapter 11**

"Alex! Wake up!" She groggily sat up to find a pair of hazel eyes staring at her. "C'mon! You said you'd play Quidditch with me today!" It had been a couple days into the holidays, and Magnus was desperate to do something.

"Okay, I'm getting up. Calm down." Magnus cheered and impatiently waited as she swung her legs off her bed.

A Weird Sisters poster hung on the wall of her room. Pictures of her and her family, who were happily waving at Alex, surrounded it. The other side of the room was occupied with a blue shelf full of books.

Alex had a lot of books, from The Tales of Beedle the Bard, to Quidditch Through the Ages. She even had Wandering with Werewolves, though she was clueless as to how it had gotten into her room. Her cousin must have left it during her last visit, as Alex had no love for the over-rated and self-centred author of the book.

That reminded her! Alex's cousins were coming today to stay with them from America. She could hardly wait. It had been so long since she had last seen them.

She stumbled out of her room, nearly slamming into her Puddlemere United poster. Magnus skipped happily ahead, leading her outside. "Why are we outside, Magnus?" she asked.

"Quidditch!"

"Nope. Breakfast comes first little bro." His eyes fell in disappointment, and he reluctantly followed her back in. "Cheer up! Do you remember Braxon?" Magnus nodded. "Well, he, Claire, and Em are coming over today."

"Oh yeah! I remember! When are they coming?" His hazel eyes sparkled with excitement once more.

"In an hour or so, I think."

"They can play Quidditch with us, then!" He started running around, nearly slamming into Atlas, who was trying to drink his orange juice and avoid Magnus at the same time.

Magnus swallowed his waffles in a hurry, while Alex watched on in amusement. Even the smallest things could get him excited, she thought, as she continued to eat her breakfast at a more leisurely pace.

Finally, breakfast was finished and the table cleared off. They gathered around the fireplace to await the arrival of her cousins, her parents included. The orange fire turned a bright green, and a girl stumbled out. Shortly after, another girl walked out, as did a boy.

Greetings were exchanged, news delivered, and soon, there were just six people in the room. Magnus was behind Alex, while Atlas waited timidly at the side. She looked the other three over. Not much had changed.

Braxon Caldbane had his usually messy light brown hair combed, for once. He had green eyes that were framed by thick eyebrows, and a prominent jaw line. He was easily the tallest of the six.

Claire Caldbane looked liked her twin, with messy light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and green eyes that sparkled.

The similarities ended there. Braxon was athletic, and looking to join a Quidditch team. Claire was into potions, and hoping to get a job in experimental potions.

Emily, or Em, as Alex liked to call her, looked nothing like her siblings. At the age of eleven, she was younger than the other two, both of which were fifteen. Her dirty-blonde hair flowed past her shoulders in waves, and she had piercing grey eyes. Em was interested in art, and had a habit of doodling on whatever parchment she could find.

Alex introduced her cousins to Atlas and vice-versa, while Magnus tugged on Braxon's sleeve, begging him for a game of Quidditch. Her cousin soon succumbed to her brother's pleading eyes and fetched his broomstick.

His broom was a Nimbus 1999, second only to the Nimbus 2000 and far outstripping the Cleansweep she was using. It was a good broom, and was matched by a good player. Braxon was on his school's Quodpot team, but had an interest in playing Quidditch.

They gathered outside behind Alex's house. Atlas, Claire, and Em had decided no to play until both Atlas and Claire were persuaded to join the game. Em, however, opted to not play and decided instead to draw the others while they played. This presented them with a problem.

"Emily! If you don't play, we're going to have an uneven number of players. Join us, please?" begged her brother.

"Yeah! Uneven isn't good. Play some Quidditch with us!" said Magnus.

"I already told you guys, I can't play. I suck at Quidditch," she said.

"So? Claire over here," Braxon said, gesturing to his sister, "can't play to save her life. But she's still playing."

"BRAXON!" Claire shouted, smacking him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for! I was just saying the truth." His comment at the end earned him another smack from his twin sister.

"We can still play, can't we guys?" asked Atlas.

"Yeah, I guess so. There's just going to be an uneven amount of people on each team," replied Alex.

"Well, I want Braxon on my team," said Magnus, clutching his cousin's arm.

"Then Claire and Atlas are on my team," decided Alex. Of course Magnus would choose the best Quidditch player out of them.

Magnus was keeper, and Braxon chaser. Atlas was keeper for their team, while she and Claire were chasers.

Her team wasn't the best. Claire frequently dropped the apple they were using as a Quaffle, Atlas kept letting goals in, and Alex wasn't used to playing in the chaser position.

They played until lunch was ready, at which point everyone was starving. The team of Magnus and Braxon ended up winning, of course. They ate happily, sharing jokes and laughter. The day passed rather quickly, and the house was never quiet, despite its enormity.

Alex was watching Braxon giving a piggyback ride to Magnus when she realised Atlas had left the house. Dodging Braxon and Magnus, and avoiding the scattered parchment paper on the floor, she went outside, searching for Atlas. She finally found him in the forest that surrounded the house. He was sitting by a pond and didn't turn around when she sat next to him.

"What's it like?" he asked.

"What's what like?"

"Having a family." His question took her by surprise. Surely he had some family members. Alex knew he at least had a mother.

"I'm not sure, really. We all love each other, but there are times were we can't seem to get along. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know what it was like."

"Don't you have family?"

"Just my mum. My dad left her before I was born. I don't know why, and she never told me. And I've got no siblings, or cousins."

"None?"

"No. It gets lonely. You're lucky, you know. You've got people that care about you. Don't get me wrong, my mum is awesome, but she's hardly there. She's always doing something for work, and is constantly working late. It seems like she's never there when I need her to be."

"You've got me and Nick, and your other friends."

"I don't have any other friends. It's just you and Nick." Alex was shocked. She had always thought that there were other friends he could turn to. "Nobody in my house would even consider being my friend, and almost everyone doesn't want to be friends with a Slytherin," he continued.

"Why, though?"

"You think all those people in my house who think so high and mighty of themselves would stoop down to befriend a half-blood that makes friends with the "enemy", or so they put it? Do you think people would simply jump at the chance to be friends with a Slytherin rejected by his own house?"

"I – I -" she stuttered, unable to think of words.

"No they don't. It's as simple as that."

"That's not true! What about me and Nick, huh?"

"We weren't always friends. Have you forgotten that?" His voice was quiet, and resigned.

"I – well – I -"

Atlas turned away from her and faced the pond, staring at his reflection. Alex sat next to him, unable to formulate anything to say.

They sat in silence for a while, neither looking at each other. Finally, Alex broke the silence.

"It doesn't matter, you know. It doesn't matter if you have one family member, or hundreds. It doesn't matter if you only have two friends, or a group of twenty. What does matter is that you're loved. And as long as that is true, you're never truly alone. Someone will always love you, whether it is family, friends, or both. Listen to me! You are not alone, and you never will be, not if I can help it."

Alex turned to look at him. He was still staring at his rippling reflection. "Thanks," said Atlas.

"No problem."

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around her and hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

**A/N: I should probably explain. Alex's cousins are American, and are related to her through her mother's side. Her mother is British, but her brother (Alex's uncle) moved to America and raised a family there. Just to clarify.**

**Anyway, over 1,000 views! Wooooooo!**

**And on a much more depressing note, only three reviews! Ughhhhhhh….**

**C'mon guys! Even if only one person reviews and brings it up to a grand total of four reviews, I'd be so happy!**


End file.
